High blood pressure is a common condition in which the long-term force of the blood against your artery walls is high enough that it may eventually cause health problems, such as heart disease. Blood pressure is determined both by the amount of blood your heart pumps and the amount of resistance to blood flow in your arteries. The more blood your heart pumps and the narrower your arteries, the higher your blood pressure.
One can have high blood pressure (i.e. hypertension) for years without any symptoms. Even without symptoms, damage to blood vessels and one's heart continues and can be detected. Uncontrolled high blood pressure increases one's risk of serious health problems, including heart attack and stroke. High blood pressure generally develops over many years, and it affects nearly everyone eventually. Fortunately, high blood pressure can be easily detected.
Currently, cardiovascular diseases represent a large proportion of all reported deaths globally. These diseases are considered a severe and shared risk, with a majority of the burden in low and middle income countries. A major factor that increases the risk of heart failures or strokes, speeds up hardening of blood vessels and reduces life expectancy is hypertension or high blood pressure.
Hypertension is a chronic health condition in which the pressure exerted by the circulating blood upon the walls of blood vessels is elevated. In order to ensure appropriate circulation of blood in blood vessels, the heart of a hypertensive person must work harder than normal, which increases the risk of heart attack, stroke and cardiac failure. Eating a healthy diet and exercising, however, can significantly improve blood pressure control and decrease the risk of complications. Efficient drug treatments are also available. It is therefore important to find persons with elevated blood pressures and monitor their blood pressure information on a regular basis.
During each heartbeat, the blood pressure varies between a maximum (i.e. systolic) and a minimum (i.e. diastolic) pressure. A traditional noninvasive way to measure blood pressure has been to use a pressurized cuff and detect the pressure levels where the blood flow starts to pulsate (i.e. cuff pressure is between the systolic and diastolic pressure) and where there is no flow at all (i.e. cuff pressure exceeds systolic pressure). It has been seen, however, that users tend to consider the measurement situations, as well as the pressurized cuff tedious and even stressing, especially in long-term monitoring. In addition, the well-known white-coat syndrome tends to elevate the blood pressure during the measurement which leads to inaccurate diagnoses.
The use of wearable devices for monitoring body physiological parameters (e.g. blood pressure, heart rate (HR) pulse, body temperature, blood glucose level, movement patterns, etc.) noninvasively, continuously and/or intermittently for extended periods of time are becoming popular as a way to monitor and improve health.
Traditional blood pressure measurements require inflatable cuffs, which are gradually deflated from a state of full vessel occlusion to a lower pressure while listening using a mechanical sensor (e.g., stethoscope) to the sounds generated by the blood flow eddies in the vessel. An advantage of this method is its relative robustness to movements, while a disadvantage is its large form factor and the need for either manual inflation by the user or an automatic pump, which requires large quantities of energy. Since energy efficiency and small form factor are major requirements in wearable devices, inflatable cuff blood pressure sensing is not a useful paradigm in this space.
Prior art blood pressure measurement devices have significant disadvantages. First, the positioning or placement of the sensor on the radial artery is challenging to the user. Second, the sensor typically requires calibration in order to obtain correct readings. Third, the signal to noise ratio (SNR) obtained from the sensor might not be sufficient to obtain reliable blood pressure readings.
There is thus a need for a mechanism capable of continuously measuring and monitoring blood pressure that overcomes the disadvantages of traditional prior art devices and methods. For example, the mechanism of measuring blood pressure should not require the use of an inflatable cuff with its associated high energy requirements. In addition, the mechanism should be able to sense the blood pressure waveform on one or more of the arteries in the arm (i.e. the radial and ulnar arteries) while significantly reducing or eliminating motion artifacts from the waveform.